Words That Brought Us Deeper
by kittypuppy11
Summary: Based on a roleplay: Shadow's staying with Sonic, Tails and Evil when a new girl appears bringing trouble, secrets and new feelings. Warning: Sonadow and Sonamy in later chapters


**Hey guys! Well this story is a SonicxShadow story so don't like then don't read it. This story will also contain SonicxAmy in later chapters. Okay now that I got that out of the way, I'm not really good at writing fan fics so try and be easy on me and this was a role play that happened between me, my cousin and my brother. My brother left in later chapters because this turned into a Sonadow plot, I ended up working Shadow and Tails (so they will be out of character) My cousin works Evil only right now (fan character) and my brother is working Sonic currently. Well I was running the role play and I'm not used to doing that either so please excuse crappy plot X( But I promise you there will be a lot of emotional stuff but there won't be a lot of action…**

**And credit goes to my cousin, X-Words-That-Turn-To-Scars-X, because she proof read my work and she made this story possible for allowing me to make it into a SonicxShadow plot. She also helped put this fic onto fanfiction and kept me inspired to continue this roleplay and to write this story, plus for helping me with a title (that was a lot of work) so much thanks to her!**

**WARNING: This is a sonadow plot (SonicxShadow) meaning male and male relationship, this will also contain Sonamy (SonicxAmy).**

----------------------------

Words that brought us deeper

Chapter one: Misery loves company

Tails was breathless when he finally reached the house where he, Sonic, Shadow and Evil the chao lived. He only barely managed to let the words escape his lips before gasping for air "Eggman's attacking the city." Sonic's ears had popped up "Let's go!" Sonic and Evil were outside at the time, Shadow wasn't because he never really came out that much. Sonic had decided to grab Evil because he was a bit annoyed at his recent comment of "Who cares?" They never got along and Sonic thought it was because Evil and Shadow were really close. Tails took in a few more gasps of air before following the speedster and the chao being tugged with him to the city.

Sonic arrived there and dropped Evil on the floor, because he didn't really care about him and turned to face the robot. Many citizens were running away and Eggman was trying to attack them. There was one girl that the robot was after right now, a black and white raccoon girl. The parts that were grey were now black, and the parts that were black were now white, she wore a light purple pink suit with light blue designs on it a rather simple design for it had a roughly upside down T shape as it was cut off before it reached her arms. The middle had a light blue ball and the outer edge of the top of a light blue colour too. The girl was desperately trying to get away from the huge robot chasing her, Sonic eyed the robot and saw it was one of those simple one spin dash through ones and it would be dead, it just looked deadlier cause of it's size. Sonic assumed this was just to get hostages and it was not suppose to draw too much attention. He quickly turned into a ball and smashed through it killing it as soon as he blasted through to the other side. The girl had turned around and she let out a sigh of relief as she fell to the floor with another huge sigh that she was actually okay. She smiled at her savor and stood up and walked over to him and bowed her head slightly "Thank you so much!" Sonic gave a smirk "No problem!" he always loved doing his job and the fact that it made others happy made him happy.

The girl hopped up and flung her hands behind her back smiling happily as she cupped her hands "Can I please repay you?" Sonic had never really got that response from anyone who he saved "uh…" he replied a bit nervous cause he didn't know what to say or do "It's really not necessary!" The girl's eyes turned a bit sad "Please!" Evil groaned "We don't need any help it's not like you could offer us anything." "I can help clean up your house for free that's my job… and" she looked at the three of them "I never thought three guys could ever really keep a place clean." "What's that suppose to mean!" said Evil snapping at the girl who flinched and looked confused at his actions. Tails stepped in front of Evil "Yeah our house can be quite messy sometimes." Tails said remembering what it was like before Shadow got to staying with them, Evil was just plain too lazy to clean stuff up and Sonic was always out side running and tracking everything back into the house, Tails was the cleanest out of them all but he didn't have much time with his inventions or when they'd blow up.

Shadow had a lot of spare time for he didn't do much around the house, he only slept on somedays because he had nothing to do during the night for he doesn't need to sleep. Shadow also didn't eat but he'd often save them the trouble of left overs and Tails guessed having Shadow clean up the place a few times was his way of saying thanks for having him there without actually saying it. It would give Shadow a break from the three and not to mention Shadow wouldn't touch some messes. Tails didn't say much because it was up to Sonic but he was hoping he would say yes. The girl had turned her attention to Sonic and smiled hopefully "Please I really want to pay you back!" as she thought 'No one has ever been this nice to me, I have to repay him somehow.' Sonic gave a sweat drop and scratched the back of his head "Okay fine." Sonic found it hard to resist the girl she seemed really likeable. The girl's face beamed at this answer "Okay I'll be at your house every three days, starting today." The three had begun to walk back as she trotted behind them "My name's Misery." Sonic blinked at the name and forgot to respond with his own so Tails spoke up "Mine's Tails, that's Sonic, and that's Evil" Sonic gave a nod "Yeah." Evil just rolled his eyes he didn't trust the girl because she seemed likeable so he replied with a "Whatever."

The three walked into the house and the girl instantly got to work cleaning and she seemed quite pleased Shadow came down from upstairs were all the bedrooms were. Shadow stopped at the bottom and instantly turned his attention to the girl he stared for a bit before walking over to the three and crossing his arms "Who's she?" Evil replied first "She's only helping us because she felt like it and she's a weirdo." Sonic then tried to make it sound nicer "She's gonna help clean up the house for a bit because she's nice." Shadow rolled his eyes at the two they can never agree so he turned his attention to the young kitsune for the right answer "Sonic saved her and she really wanted to repay her dept by helping clean up." Shadow gave a slight nod before going back up the stairs where he had just came from. The three were confused about this action but decided not to question Shadow was always weird, distant and stubborn. The girl walked over to the three "Who was that?" "That's Shadow." Tails said responding to her question "Shadow huh?"

----------------------------

**Okay well my chapters are normally longer except for this fan fic cause it worked out better but there will be a lot of chapters, reviews will get this story updated faster ; and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Thanks for reading:D**


End file.
